highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Richie Ryan
|Nationalité 1=américaine |Nationalité 2= |Nationalité 3= |Date 1ère mort approximative ?= |Référence 1ère mort= |Jour 1ère mort=23 |Mois 1ère mort=octobre |Année 1ère mort=1993 |majuscule 1ère mort= |Circonstances=À la suite d'une agression dans la rue qui a causé la mort de Tessa Noël |Professeur(s)=Duncan MacLeod |Élève(s)=Kenneth |Arme(s)=Rapière Clamshell Tachi à lacet or Katana à lacet noir |Guetteur(s)=Mike Barrett Claire Bailey |Date décès approximative ?= |Référence décès= |Jour décès=19 |Mois décès=mai |Année décès=1997 |majuscule décès= |Lieu de décès=Paris |Précision décès= |Décapitateur=Duncan MacLeod |Activité(s)=Cambrioleur Commis de magasin d'antiquités Vendeur de voitures d'occasion Pilote de moto Hôtelier Pompier |Famille=Jack Ryan (père adoptif) Emily Ryan (mère adoptive) |Entourage=Duncan MacLeod Tessa Noël Darius Amanda Joe Dawson Methos |Code Guetteur=ryan |Apparition Films= |Première apparition HTV=1x01 |Dernière apparition HTV=6x13 |Nombre d'apparitions HTV=103 |Saison(s) HTV=1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 |Première apparition ITV= |Dernière apparition ITV= |Nombre d'apparitions ITV= |Première apparition HDA= |Dernière apparition HDA= |Nombre d'apparitions HDA= |Interprète=Stan Kirsch |Autre interprète= |Doublage=Pierre Laurent }}Richie Ryan est l'un des personnages principaux de la série Highlander, interprété par Stan Kirsch. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans l'épisode pilote La Rencontre lorsqu'il a tenté de cambrioler le magasin d'antiquités tenu par Duncan MacLeod et de Tessa Noël à Seacouver. Le jeune garçon ignore qu'il est un Immortel en devenir et Duncan le prend immédiatement sous son aile. L'idée de faire de Richie un a été prise en compte dès le premier épisode de la série |numéro=1|saison=1|série=Highlander|lien série=Highlander (série télévisée)|durée=|minutes=|secondes=|scénario=Dan Gordon|réalisation=Thomas J. Wright|début=|fin=|diffusion= |chaîne= |réseau=|ville=|crédits=|url=|transcript=|url transcript=}}, Bonus, interview de Bill Panzer, dans la série Highlander (saison 1) (DVD, Anchor Bay Entertainment, 2001), disque 1., mais Bill Panzer, le producteur exécutif, a choisi de reporter cette idée dans le quatrième épisode de la deuxième saison. Une vie de jeune délinquant À l'instar de nombreux autres , Richie est orphelin de naissance. Il a été retrouvé bébé et emmené dans un orphelinat de Seacouver. La date du a été inscrit sur les documents officiels comme étant sa date d'anniversaire. Quelques temps plus tard, il est recueilli par Emily Ryan qui devient sa mère adoptive. Richie a vécu avec elle et son mari, Jack Ryan, pendant plusieurs années. Cependant, en 1979, Emily décède d'une hémorragie cérébrale alors qu'elle n'avait pas 30 ans, sous les yeux de Richie, alors âgé de quatre ans, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux chez Mr. Crosby, un vendeur de bonbons. Le petit garçon est alors placé à l'orphelinat puis est allé de famille en famille dès l'âge de 5 ans. Avant le décès de sa femme, Jack Ryan s'était séparé d'Emily et Richie ne l'avait plus jamais revu. 1982 à 1987 furent les années les plus belles pour Richie qui passa une partie de son enfance chez la famille Alcobar et se lia d'amitié avec Maria qu'il considéra comme sa propre sœur. Ces années de bonheur furent de courte durée quand Richie fut de nouveau placé dans d'autres familles d'accueil avant de sombrer dans la délinquance. Il en vint rapidement à mépriser l'autorité et se retrouva bientôt du mauvais côté de la loi, devenant un voleur et un cambrioleur. Durant ces années d'errance, il se lia d'amitié avec Angie Burke et Gary Correll depuis qu'ils avaient battu les frères Maguire en troisième année et qu'ils avaient été brièvement expulsés tous les trois de la classe. Au cours de sa jeunesse, il est sorti avec plusieurs jeunes filles, notamment Nikki |numéro=9|saison=1|série=Highlander|lien série=Highlander (série télévisée)|durée=|minutes=|secondes=|scénario=David Tynan|réalisation=Thomas J. Wright|début=|fin=|diffusion= |chaîne= |réseau=|ville=|crédits=|url=|transcript=|url transcript=}}, dans la série Highlander (saison 1) (DVD, Anchor Bay Entertainment, 2001), disque 1. et Donna |numéro=2|saison=3|série=Highlander|lien série=Highlander (série télévisée)|durée=|minutes=|secondes=|scénario=David Tynan|réalisation=Clay Borris|début=|fin=|diffusion= |chaîne= |réseau=|ville=|crédits=|url=|transcript=|url transcript=}}. . 1992-1993 : Découverte des Immortels *Work at the Antique Shop *Career Changes *Life In Paris *Return to America 1993-1994 : Découverte de l'Immortalité *Richie's Immortality *Transition 1994-1995 : Errances et réconciliation *On the Road *Reconciliation *Back in America 1995 : Troubles en France *Team Saracen *In Hiding *New Direction 1996 : Une amitié mise à mal *Broken Faith *Player in the Game 1997 : La perte d'un ami *Fall of a Friend *Legacy Univers alternatif *Alternate History Son implication dans le Jeu Armes utilisées *Weapons Liste de ses Quickenings *Richie in the Game Caractéristiques du personnage Sa relation avec MacLeod Ses traits de caractères *Personality Conception et développement du personnage En coulisses *Behind the Scenes Apparitions dans l'univers Highlander *List of Appearances Références }} en:Richie Ryan